lunarchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Linh Cinder
Linh Cinder, also known as Princess Selene, is one of the main characters and narrators in The Lunar Chronicles. Cinder is inspired by Cinderella. Basic information Cinder's birthday was presumed to be 29 November, 109 T.E., making her a Sagittarius. However, it was revealed at the end of Cinder that she is really Princess Selene, therefore her actual birthday is 21 December, 109 T.E, making her really a Capricorn. Cinder is Queen Channary's only daughter and Queen Levana's niece, and is therefore the only true heir to the Lunar throne. When she was three years old, she was seemingly killed by a nursery fire that was most likely started by Queen Levana in order to claim the crown for herself. However, without concrete evidence, there was nothing anybody could do about it. The remnants of a foot and hand led people to believe that Princess Selene had died, but, many people speculated that Selene was still alive and hiding on Earth. After the fire, Dr. Logan Tanner enlisted the help of Michelle Benoit to smuggle the barely-alive Selene to Earth. There, he operated extensively on Selene in order to save her from the wounds she had sustained. An underground operating room underneath Michelle's farm held Selene in a suspended animation tank for eight years in order to keep her alive but unconscious. She was then given to the care of Linh Garan, who adopted her as Linh Cinder and took her to the Eastern Commonwealth to live with him, despite his wife Adri refusing to accept the girl into their family. A few weeks after adopting Cinder, Garan died from the plague letumosis. Thereafter, Adri became Cinder's new guardian and often mistreated her, believing that she was the cause of Garan's death—which is partially, unintentionally true, because Lunars were the ones who carried the plague to Earth. Story In Cinder, Cinder was a girl with no memory before a hover car accident, in which she lost her parents as well as her leg and hand. She became a cyborg and was adopted by a man with the name of Linh Garan, whose wife, Adri, did not support the decision. After being adopted by the Linh family at the age of eleven, Garan soon passed away, only days after her arrival from the plague letumosis. Cinder befriended Linh Peony, Garan and Adri's youngest daughter and Linh Pearl's sister, along with the family's android, Iko. Eventually Cinder adapted to her surroundings and became aware of the people that dislike her due to her being a cyborg. Cinder sets up a booth in the marketplace in New Beijing and works as a mechanic in order to repay her debt to Adri. While she was working one day, Cinder meets Prince Kai, who asks her to fix his android Nainsi. After Kai leaves, the market is evacuated due to a baker in the marketplace, Chang Sacha, showing signs of the plague. Later on, while in the junkyard, Cinder, Iko, and Peony looked for a new mag belt for Adri's hover car. They then discovered an old-fashioned, gas-powered car, which Cinder plans to take home and repair. At the same time, Cinder finds symptoms of the plague on Peony and she is taken away by med-droids to a quarantine. When Cinder returned home, Adri was grieving over the loss of Peony and infuriated at Cinder, blaming the cause of her daughter's sickness on Cinder. Even though she was confirmed by the med-droids that she did not contract the plague, Cinder believes that she must have passed the plague from Chang Sacha to Peony. Adri has Cinder taken away to the palace to be used for letumosis research against Cinder's will. Cinder tries to resist, taking out two med-droids, but is tasered by a third droid and is taken in unconscious. Dr. Erland, a researcher in the palace, draws Cinder's blood, and when she awakes, he opens up her control panel and scans her, revealing that she is 36.28% not human. The doctor injects her with tagged letumosis pathogens and waits for them to take effect so he can give her a test antidote. After several minutes, however, Cinder's immune system kicks in and the pathogens disappear. Finding her uniquely different from the other cyborgs, Dr. Erland draws another blood sample and immediately moves her to another lab. He then comes to talk to her in person, instead of over an intercom like before, but Cinder tries to attack him with a wrench hidden in her metal calf. However, the doctor makes Cinder feel tired and safe, and persuades her not to attack him. Dr. Erland tells her that she is actually immune to the plague and questions her about her childhood. Cinder tells him that when she was eleven, she was told she was in a hover car crash that killed her parents, and was given a control panel, a metal hand, and a metal foot to replace the limbs she had lost. Cinder also mentions that she does not remember anything before her surgery and was taken to the Eastern Commonwealth by Linh Garan, her former guardian. Features Cinder has a slight build, tanned skin, and straight brown hair usually worn in a tight ponytail. Her left hand and leg are made of metal, as well as four ribs, her vertebrae, artificial tissue around her heart, a control panel at the base of her skull, and metal splints along the bones in her right leg. Until it was removed by Dr. Erland, she had a small chip that suppressed her Lunar gift installed in her spine. It was created by her stepfather, Linh Garan, before he succumbed to the plague letumosis. Trivia *Cinder's name comes from the original Cinderella fairy tale, in which Cinderella would often arise covered in cinders. *Just like the original Cinderella, Cinder is almost always covered in dirt. *Author Marissa Meyer may have chosen a fire to be the reason for Cinder's injuries because in the original fairy tale, Cinderella had to pick lentils from a pile of ashes in order to go to the ball. Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Cyborgs Category:Lunars Category:Alive Category:Main characters Category:Viewpoint characters Category:Characters in Glitches Category:Characters in Cinder Category:Characters in Scarlet Category:Characters in The Little Android Category:Characters in Cress Category:Characters in Winter